4-(monoalkylamino)benzoic acid and derivatives has been found to be an effective pharmaceutical agent in the treatment of atherosclerosis and hyperlipidemia. The general range of effective blood levels of this drug to effect beneficial changes in patient lipid levels is generally in a range from about 1 microgram per ml. to about 10 milligrams per ml. However, a relatively low rate of absorption of this drug across the gut wall has required relatively large oral dosages to be administered for an effective final concentration (Table II). A number of substances have now been found to enhance absorption of 4-(monoalkylamino)benzoic acid and derivatives across the gut wall. These are water-soluble polyhydroxylic organic compounds, non-ionic surfactants, and polyvinylpyrrolidone. Polyvinylpyrrolidone as an augmentor of absorption is the subject of U.S. application Ser. No. 109,010; non-ionic surfactant is the subject of U.S. application Ser. No. 109,015 filed on even date herewith.